Never Hire an Amateur To Record Your Adventures
by Karaoke
Summary: This is just a lot of dribble but funny dribble! that happened to crawl out of my deranged and twisted mind after watching a lot of Naruto. The story has absolutely no plot, and it's really confusing at first, but you'll get it after awhile. Hopefully.


Sakura raced to catch up with the rest of team 7, her pink hair bouncing across her shoulders. "Guess what!" She yelled. "I'm aloud to come on the field trip to the volcano with you after all!"

"Aloud is spelled wrong." Sasuke said. Sakura frowned.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I wasn't talking to you." He said rudely. "I was talking to Karaoke."

Wait a minute, that's me!

"Don't type, 'wait a minute, that's me!'!" Sasuke said, throwing his hands up impatiently. "You're supposed to record what WE'RE doing! YOU aren't even part of the story! And you spelt aloud wrong. You're still doing it!"

Well, you shouldn't bring up dumb things like spelling mistakes if you don't want me to say anything for myself! So how DO you spell it then, smarty-pants?

"A-l-l-o-w-e-d. Sheesh." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Well, sor-ry!

"Excuse me, can we get back to the story now?" Said Naruto impatiently. "It's coming up to my line anyways. Are you ready?"

Of course I'm-

"Good. ahem. That's great, Sakura!"

HEY! No interrupting the narrator, Naruto! Or I might just stop recording this!

"Oh, brother. I knew we should've hired someone less touchy to write this story." Naruto said.

"Just apologize and quit complaining, Naruto. I want to get this started, too." Sakura instructed.

"Apologize for what? Karaoke's the one disrupting the story continually!"

I'm the one WRITING the story, buster.

"This is stupid. Can we start over?" Sasuke grouched.

No, I want to get this finished!

"Hey, I saw that! Don't say Sasuke-kun grouches!"

"Sakura, shut up. I AM grouching, and I don't care."

Sakura huffed at Sasuke's brush-off and muttered grumpily under her breath.

"HELLOOOOO! Can we get back on topic please!" Naruto yelled, startling us all.

"You're STILL writing like you're part of the story, Karaoke." Sasuke pointed out.

I AM part of the story! I'm the writer, and I'd say that's a pretty important role!

"Fine! Fine, do whatever you want! Let's just... get on with this."

That's better. Okay Naruto, you say your line, and then Sakura says 'I know, it's awesome!".

"I already said my line. It was, "'That's great, Sakura!'"

Well, It was a while ago, and we need to backtrack a bit. Say it again.

"I just did."

No you didn't.

"Yes I did!" Naruto said insistently. "I said, 'That's great, Sakura!' And that's the third time now!"

That's not saying your line. That's saying what your line is.

"It's the same thing, you baka."

You're lucky I don't know what that means. And it is not the same thing.

"Yes it is!"

No it isn't!

"Shut up, both of you!" Yelled Sakura and Sasuke at the same time, their mouths going all triangular and wide like only anime characters' mouths can.

"I'll just ignore that comment on my mouth, because I want to get this back on topic. Let's start from the beginning, okay?" Sakura suggested.

Alright. Fine.

Ahem.

Sakura raced to catch up with the rest of team 7. "Guess what!" She yelled. "I'm allowed to come on the field trip to the volcano with you after all!"

"That's-"

Sakura interrupted Naruto. "Wait, you didn't say anything about my pink hair bouncing across my shoulders!"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, flipping her hair back angrily. Naruto took a deep breath, and forced a painful grin onto his face.

"That's great, Sakura!"

Sakura.

_Sakura._

Hello, Sakura?

Naruto elbowed Sakura, but she merely turned away, her arms still folded and her chin up in the air.

Sakura, it's your line!

"I refuse to say my line until the boys apologize for telling me to shut up."

"What? No way!" Naruto yelped.

Just say your line, Sakura.

"No!" She said stubbornly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Wait, there's the answer! Sasuke, tell her to say her line, will you? She worships you; she'll do as you say.

Sasuke glared at me. Don't ask me why.

"This is retarded! Sakura, will you pleaaaaase cooperate!" Naruto pleaded, going down on his knees.

"Why don't you just type her lines, and pretend she's saying them, even if she doesn't." Sasuke said quietly.

No way! I'm not doing _her _work as well as mine! I'm busy enough already!

"Well then, I guess we aren't going any ware." Naruto said crossly.

"For goodness' sake, you're spelling any ware wrong now!" Yelled Sakura.

Well I wouldn't have had to type it in the first place if YOU had been cooperating!

"Oh sure, blame it ALL on me!"

I will!

"Fine! I'm leaving!"

Fine! Go!

Sakura stormed away.

"Now what? This whole story was based on Sakura, you know. I don't think it can go on without her." Sasuke said.

Well, I guess this story is finished then!

"Ugh! You are USELESS!" Naruto said in frustration. Sasuke glared at me like he agreed, which I find quite unfair. I mean, he's the one who started this all with his petty little qualms about me spelling "allowed" wrong.

Naruto and Spelling-Freak-Boy walked off, muttering about finding someone competent to write their dumb story. I guess I'm finished then. I'm off to write about Harry Potter, who hopefully isn't so hypersensitive.

* * *

This is my first fanfic (well not the first I've written; the first I've put on here), and I really am an idiot when it comes to the internet and stuff on it, so I couldn't even figure out how to put a story on at first. Please R & R this story! 


End file.
